


Those days go by

by Elener



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elener/pseuds/Elener
Summary: 詹姆和小天狼星在1976年的海德公园演唱会上意外结识了大名鼎鼎的皇后乐队。我流人设。ao3中文排版太丑了，建议用手机阅读，虽然我也不知道会不会好一点。





	Those days go by

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事的起源是雀总被我威逼利诱去看了BoRhap之后提了一嘴，我觉得他们四个和劫盗组会成为朋友……  
> 而我觉得可以  
> 谢谢雀总！

小天狼星和詹姆凌晨四点才回到寝室，比他们预定的时间晚了三个小时，他们进门后做的第一件事，就是脱掉隐身衣，尖叫一声。詹姆点亮了房间里所有的光源，小天狼星跳到莱姆斯的床上，用激烈的动作把他叫醒，这阵动静自然也吵醒了彼得，但是他选择把头埋进被子里，固执地抗拒光亮。“猜猜昨晚发生了什么。”詹姆用郑重的声音宣布道，但是眉眼之间难掩兴奋。  
“你们去了皇后乐队的演唱会。”莱姆斯坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，他还没有睡醒。  
“不仅如此，听好了，”詹姆清了清喉咙，“我们还进了皇后乐队的家门，坐在弗雷迪·墨丘利身边，约翰·迪肯给我们泡了茶。”  
“布莱恩·梅对我们说了谢谢！”小天狼星吼叫道。  
“对，布莱恩·梅对我们说了谢谢。”詹姆压着嗓子里的尖叫。  
这些话驱走了莱姆斯的一半睡意，他看了一眼窗外，给整个屋子罩上一个闭耳塞听咒，以免引来巡夜的老师。“怎么回事？”做完这一切，他在床边坐下来，请詹姆和小天狼星讲讲昨晚的传奇经历。巨星的名字也让彼得终于从被子里探出半个脑袋。  
“演出结束之后我们决定去麻瓜酒吧吃点东西，”小天狼星争着说，“顺便提一句，演出棒极了，你们不去真是损失。”他挤了挤眼睛，詹姆在旁边点头帮腔。从他们烧红的脸颊和不稳的声音来看，他们显然都醉得够呛。看起来这个故事一时半会不会结束了，莱姆斯叹了口气，一边竖着耳朵听，一边站起来去给他们泡茶。他对摇滚乐并没有朋友们那么狂热，但他还是乐意听听发生了什么。似乎是个有趣的故事。

时间回到前一晚十一点，小天狼星和詹姆从海德公园附近的酒吧结伴走出来，拐进一条巷子里，去取他们的飞天扫帚好回霍格沃茨去。那个时候他们还没醉——没喝太多，最起码——詹姆高声唱起没有一个音在调上的波西米亚狂想曲，小天狼星捏着嗓子，试图像罗杰·泰勒一样给他伴唱，但失败得相当彻底。他生来不是个男高音，比起唱歌，他更像是在尖叫。  
他们笑成一团，直到前方出现几个人影，挡住了他们的去路。背对他们的人一头金发，晃晃悠悠的，酒气隔着老远就闻得见。尽管夜色昏暗，詹姆和小天狼星还是能看见他身上闪闪发光的衣饰。一开始，他们并没有察觉到这里在发生什么，直到他们又走近了一点，看见其他人手里的小刀和棒球棍。小天狼星看了詹姆一眼，两人同时伸手去摸魔杖，但是在他们能加入胶着之前，小巷里传来一声巨响，詹姆下意识地抬手挡了一下飞溅开来的玻璃碎片。“看来他自己处理的也不错。”小天狼星也被吓了一跳，嘟囔道。  
在他们前头，金发年轻人手里攥着半截啤酒瓶指着敌人们，脚上踏着古怪的舞步。“嘿，他会杀了那些人的。”詹姆小声对小天狼星说，后者耸了耸肩。  
“所以我们才在这的，不是吗？”小天狼星回答。他丢出几个昏昏倒地，年轻人被这突如其来的变化搞得晕头转向，趁着他发愣，詹姆把他架到一边，然后回去支援自己的好朋友。

“后来我们发现那个年轻人是罗杰泰勒！！”詹姆尖叫着说。小天狼星捶了他的肩膀一下，斥责他提前透露了关键剧情。

这场战斗并没有持续多久，对面全都倒下之后，詹姆和小天狼星在那个喝醉了的金发年轻人面前蹲下来。小天狼星嘟囔了几句类似他以为这是个姑娘的话，然后在詹姆试图从他身上找到点身份信息的时候，握住了他的手腕。  
“罗杰·泰勒。”小天狼星说。他的声音在颤抖。  
“什么？”詹姆一开始没有听懂。  
“他。他是罗杰·泰勒。”小天狼星重复了一遍。  
詹姆这才抬头看了看年轻人的脸。“操。”他骂了一句，然后又骂了一遍。  
那个差点被人暴打一顿的年轻人是皇后乐队的鼓手罗杰·泰勒。  
“我们刚刚是救了罗杰·泰勒吗？”詹姆用难以置信的声音说。小天狼星缓缓点了点头。  
“所以我们现在是要……？”詹姆拖着长音问道。小天狼星的表情从故作严肃慢慢变成一抹贱笑：  
“哦，绝对要。”  
他摇了摇年轻人的肩膀，向他打听住址。“我们送你回家的。”他有点心虚，解释道，试图表现得像是绝对的大公无私——但这不是事实，而他也不是个多会撒谎的人。好在罗杰已经太醉了，无从判断他的本意。他嘟囔了一个地址。

“我们就是这样被‘邀请’到皇后乐队的公寓的。”詹姆总结道。  
“准确地说，我们是自己找上门去的，”小天狼星说，“安静点，让我讲完。”

于是小天狼星搭着罗杰，詹姆拿着他们两人的扫帚，在午夜之前敲响了皇后们公寓的门。公寓里传来一阵声响，然后门打开了。小天狼星的手心都在出汗，詹姆的血液也都冲到了头顶。门开了，探出来一张友善又忧心忡忡的脸。  
“罗……哦，嗨，”约翰·迪肯见到小天狼星和詹姆，顿了顿，“我看你们找到了我们的鼓手。”  
“四的……我是说，是的。是的。”小天狼星咬了舌头，“我们在酒吧后巷找到的他。”  
“哦，希望他没给你们添什么麻烦。”约翰眨了眨眼，从小天狼星的肩膀上接过罗杰，小天狼星摇了摇头。  
他看了看这对年轻人，又回头看了看屋里。他要关门了，年轻的巫师们兴奋又绝望地想，这场短暂的交错应该就要到此为止。  
“罗杰总是这样，我先替他道歉。”约翰说，“你们想进来坐坐吗？等他醒了可以亲自向你们道歉。”  
詹姆和小天狼星面面相觑。“我们可以吗？”詹姆小心翼翼地问。小天狼星还从未见过他这个样子——如果开口的是他，相信詹姆也会这样说。  
“当然，请进吧。”约翰让开门口，走了两步把罗杰放在沙发上，然后朝公寓里某个不特定的方向喊：“弗雷迪！罗杰回来了！”  
十几秒后，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从其中一个卧室的门口探出来，是弗雷迪·墨丘利。小天狼星听见詹姆从嗓子里发出一个怪声，他暗暗发笑，虽然他自己也兴奋得脸颊发红，好不到哪里去。  
弗雷迪迈着戏剧化的步伐走进客厅。“哦，罗杰，”他靠近沙发，坐在扶手上，摸了摸醉成一滩的鼓手的头发，“你干嘛总这么对自己呢？”  
接着，他抬起头来，注意到有客人。“哦，嗨，”他点了点头，站起来，走到两人跟前，“晚上好，先生们，弗雷迪·墨丘利。”  
“我们知道您的名字，先生。”詹姆说，用双手和他握手，“詹姆·波特。”  
“那这位漂亮的年轻人呢？”弗雷迪转向小天狼星。  
“小天狼星·布莱克，先生，”小天狼星把从老家学到的所有礼仪都搬了出来，才得以压制住自己的情绪，“很荣幸见到您。”  
“别跟我来这套，亲爱的。约翰，甜心，你能帮大家泡壶茶吗？”他坐到长沙发的另一头，和斜倚在沙发上的鼓手中间隔着两个人的距离，回头对詹姆和小天狼星（可能主要是小天狼星）说，“请坐吧。”  
小天狼星挨着弗雷迪坐下，詹姆坐在他另一边，挨着酒气熏天的鼓手。“小布呢？”约翰端着茶壶从厨房出来的时候，弗雷迪问。  
“他去找罗杰了，还没回来，应该在酒吧附近，我去打个电话。”他把茶放在桌子上之后就转身走了。弗雷迪倾身向前，倒了四杯茶。  
“谢谢你们把他送回家。”他说这话的语气听起来很真诚，“要是他造成了什么麻烦，我替他道歉。”  
“迪肯先生已经说过了。”小天狼星接过杯子，说。  
“叫他约翰，拜托了。”弗雷迪从茶杯里喝了一口，“那么，除了是我们的粉丝，你们还是做什么呢？”  
小天狼星和詹姆对视了一眼。“学生，”他说，“先生——”  
“弗雷迪。”  
“——弗雷迪。”  
弗雷迪笑了，像是得到了某种满足。“伦敦大学的学生吗，真不错。”没人纠正他，伦敦大学解释起来可比霍格沃茨容易多了，“专业呢？”  
“艺术。”  
“天文。”  
不同的答案从他们嘴里蹦出来，小天狼星有点尴尬地抿了抿嘴唇。“他学天文，我是艺术学生。”他很快整理出一个合理的结论。弗雷迪点点头。  
“小布也是天文专业的，”他说，“等他回来你们可以聊聊。”  
突然之间，詹姆打了个冷战，差点从沙发上跳起来，这个动作导致小天狼星也差点跳起来。“怎么回事，伙计？”他们一齐朝沙发另一头看过去。  
“布莱恩？”是罗杰，他像是突然从沉眠里醒过来，搭上了詹姆的肩膀——那股突然的躁动正是由此而起。他露出一个无辜的傻笑，顺着詹姆的肩膀往上爬，抱住他的脖子，一只手温柔地勒住他，另一只手在他头发上揉来揉去，“小布，你怎么把头发剪了？”  
詹姆朝沙发上的另外两个人投去求助的目光，可是弗雷迪已经笑得上气不接下气，而小天狼星也用尽最大的努力憋笑，显然派不上用场。“抱歉，抱歉，”等笑够了，弗雷迪站起来，趁罗杰开始啃詹姆的脖子之前把他哄开，搬到旁边的一张扶手椅上，“罗杰就是这样……我们要对付他的话，得来点比茶更烈的东西。”  
他站起来，从旁边的柜子上取下四只杯子和一瓶威士忌。约翰从房间里走出来。“布莱恩在路上了，”他说，“他坐出租车，很快就回来。”  
弗雷迪点头示意他听到了，倒了四杯酒，约翰在剩下的那把扶手椅上坐下。他们四个人每人取了一个杯子。“敬罗杰，敬小天狼星和詹姆，我们两位完美的新朋友。”弗雷迪举起杯子，说。  
“敬海德公园。”詹姆眨眨眼睛，补充道。  
“敬海德公园！”大家一起说，然后仰起头来，喝干了杯子里的酒。

“所以你们才这么醉，”莱姆斯插嘴道，“一直喝到四点吗？”  
“我们喝光了那瓶威士忌，可能还开了点别的，”詹姆坦白道，“我不记得了。”

十五分钟之后，布莱恩·梅撞开房门冲进房间。“罗杰呢？”他不知道到底在问房间里的哪个人，得到的只有四个还醒着的人的注目礼。见到房间里有两个生人，布莱恩显得有点尴尬，但是只稍微打了个招呼，仍然坚持着之前的问题。  
“冷静点，小布，他没事。”弗雷迪朝罗杰呆的扶手椅扬了扬下巴，布莱恩扭过头，就像阵风一样过去了。他蹲在罗杰跟前，轻轻拍他的脸，试图让他醒来看看自己。  
“嘿，罗，醒醒，”他的声音像春夏之交吹过谷地的风，“去床上睡。”  
罗杰睁开一只眼睛，看到他最好朋友的脸，然后笑了。他抬起软绵绵的右手——对他来说并不常见——碰了碰布莱恩。“晚上好，梅先生，”他的醉腔里有一丝可爱的鼻音，“你看起来很不错。”  
“你看起来就像一坨烂泥。”布莱恩用他风一样的嗓音诚实地评价道，然后站起来，把罗杰搭到自己肩上，“来吧，让我把你送到床上去。”  
他们的举止自然得就像这件事发生过无数次了，房间里剩下的四个人安静地注视着。“他们真可爱，是不是？”等他们进了房间，弗雷迪先开口，“不管他们了，说说吧，你们觉得我们的演出怎么样？”  
“我觉得你们是这个世界上最伟大的摇滚乐队。”詹姆不假思索地答道。他的答案让弗雷迪笑起来，给每个人又倒了一杯酒。

“我觉得你当时太诚实了！你又不是个赫奇帕奇！”小天狼星大叫，“如果皇后乐队是世界上最伟大的摇滚乐队，那披头士怎么办！”  
“这个世界可以有两支最伟大的摇滚乐队——这个世界值得两支最伟大的摇滚乐队！”詹姆强硬地坚持自己的立场。  
“所以，”莱姆斯打断他俩，“让我来总结一下你们今晚都做了什么：半夜溜出学校，飞到伦敦——虽然这对我们来说算不了什么——和皇后乐队喝了酒，最重要的是，在校外用了魔法。”  
最后这句话像给所有人同时施了个通通石化，十几秒后，詹姆和小天狼星转过头去，彼此对视。“我没这样想过这件事。”詹姆说。  
“放心吧，最后肯定会没事的，现在是半夜四点，就算是魔法部也是要睡觉的。”小天狼星缓缓答道，“而且我真是不敢相信，你居然觉得在校外使用魔法这件事比和皇后乐队喝酒重要——那可是皇后乐队啊，莱米！”


End file.
